


Stressed Out

by Capybara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybara/pseuds/Capybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's day has been tough. His week has been even tougher. Snap is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Force Awakens and I honestly have no idea what the sleeping arrangements are on the Resistance base.

“Hey, can I come in? I want to talk to you, see if you’re alright.”

Poe sighed and shrugged to himself. He couldn’t hide in his room forever, mainly because he shared it with the person currently on the other side of the door, asking to be let in despite the fact that he had just as much reason to be there as Poe did. After all, that was literally what shared accommodation was.

But that was Snap all over. He wouldn’t ‘intrude’ if he thought Poe wanted to be alone, and right now, that was what he thought he wanted. His head was hazy, all muddled up with thoughts of everything and nothing. He felt completely isolated, but at the same time, he was overwhelmed with the constant presence of other people.

Maybe he didn’t want to be alone right now. Maybe talking would help. But what could he even talk about? He was just… 

“Come in,” he mumbled after a moment, shifting on his bed, the wall against his back hard like the mattress. 

Snap slowly entered the room, a small, almost meek smile on his face, only slightly obscured by his somewhat wild facial hair. Truthfully, it had been a stressful few days and nights, and Poe was sure that his roommate hadn’t slept nearly as much as he had. Snap had obviously failed to trim his beard, but aside from that and the week old oil stains on his flight suit, Snap looked better than Poe knew he felt.

“It has been a stressful week,” Snap started, and Poe could only scoff in response. 

“You don’t say.”

“I do,” Snap replied, obviously missing the sarcasm. “I understand if you want to be alone. Need to be alone? But shutting down like this, it’s not healthy. I’ve never seen you shut down like this before, and I need to know if it’s just stress from this week, or if it’s an ongoing thing.”

“I’m fine, really,” Poe lied, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m just… stressed, y’know? It’s as you said. Stress. I just need to clear my head and then I’ll be fine.”

Snap regarded him for a moment, mumbling to himself before he ran a hand through his own hair and took a seat next to Poe. 

“It’s okay to… not be okay,” He said quietly and Poe glanced over at him, shrugging again. 

“Said I’m fine. I’m okay. What more do you want me to say?” His voice was growing agitated, despite how calm he was trying to keep his tone. He didn’t want to lose it in front of Snap. Yes, they had ranks and all that nonsense, but he didn’t care about losing it in front of superiors. He cared about losing it in front of his friends, and Snap was a friend through and through. One of the best friends he could have asked for. 

“I want you to believe it when you say it,” Snap uttered, shaking his head as he moved closer to Poe. “C’mere.”

Poe watched as Snap settled down, his legs wide enough for Poe to sit between them if he was so inclined, and he had been inclined to do so before. Snap was good for cuddles, and sometimes after a long mission, that was just what he needed. 

Right now though? He wasn’t sure he was up to it, wasn’t sure he deserved it. Snap’s lap looked so inviting though, and the warm smile on his friend’s face was drawing him in. Snap wouldn’t begrudge him this, and would enjoy it as much as he would, so really, he didn’t want to deprive Snap of his warmth. At least, that was how he reasoned it in his mind. 

Grumbling to himself, he clambered over, both their orange flight suits rustling loudly as he settled himself down, Snap’s thick thighs pressed around his, his own back against Snap’s front. 

“I feel like a child,” Poe mumbled, more to himself than to Snap. 

“Well, if that’s your thing…” Snap replied, waiting a moment before he laughed, his hands slowly snaking around Poe’s middle, and loosely joining across his midsection. “I hope it’s not, Dameron. I’ve had roommates with some weird preferences, but there is only so much I can deal with. I don’t want to walk in on you getting your nappy changed by the General.”

“Wow, I’m flattered that you think I could bag her, even with a infantisation fetish.”

“I think most people would give anything for a chance with you, regardless of kinks or fetishes,” Snap said with an amused tone, his hands resting heavily on Poe’s stomach. 

“Hey, my pretty face can only get me so far. You’d be surprised how many times I get turned down.” He laughed to himself, shaking his head. “There is a rumour going around that if I have sex, it messes with my flying skills. I haven’t had sex in months!” Poe paused for a moment, feeling Snap slightly shake behind him before he heard Snap snickering to himself, obviously trying to keep himself from laughing. “Did you…”

“Hey hey, I didn’t think anyone would actually believe me. I was drunk, people were asking about you since you’d just changed to my room after that mess up with your droid. I didn’t know what to say!” Snap held up his hands slightly, resting them under Poe’s elbows before he lowered them again.

Poe rolled his eyes, a light feeling in his chest as he joked around with Snap, feeling at ease for once. It really had been a long week full.

They continued to jest, occasionally playfully hitting each other, Poe purposely wriggling around and Snap purposely squeezing his stomach just a little too tight before they fell into a comfortable silence, pleased by their situation in each other’s company. Poe had, at first, protested to being put in a room with Snap, but his protests disappeared after the first few nights, and now he couldn’t imagine sleeping in a room with anyone else. 

The day’s mission was over. The week was almost over. It was all in the past. Mistakes had been made but they weren’t his fault. He couldn’t fix them, couldn’t bring back anyone lost in missions. He needed to just let it go. If he let everything bother him, he would burn out and then he would be of no use to anyone. The Resistance needed him. 

He relaxed against Snap, resting the back of his head on Snap’s shoulder. 

He needed the Resistance. 

“You feeling better?” Snap whispered. 

Poe nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a pleased sigh, a smile on his face. “Much better. You’re a really comfy cushion,” he whispered back, lowering his hands and placing them on Snap’s thighs without much thought.

Snap chuckled, his voice deep near Poe’s ear. After a moment, all he could hear was his own breathing and Snap’s, his friend’s faster than his own. He concentrated on his own. In and out. In and out. Steady. 

Then he turned attention to Snap’s. Deep inhale, slow exhale. What was on his mind? Poe thought, and he was so busy thinking, that he hadn’t noticed Snap unlink his hands on his stomach. A slight rustle of fabric alerted his attention to it, and he felt Snap’s hand flat against his stomach, moving lower as the other rested on Poe’s hip, holding him gently but firmly. 

“What’s happening?” Poe asked, keeping his eyes closed, his head still resting against Snap’s shoulder, his breath steadily quickening as Snap’s hand moved lower, his destination apparent. 

“Nothing if you don’t want it,” Snap said lowly, and Poe felt the hesitation in his hand despite the layer of thick orange fabric between his hand and his skin. 

“What would it mean?”

“Nothing, if you don’t want it to.”

Poe licked his lips, nodding to himself, but as soon as he had, he felt Snap’s palm press down on his crotch, moving slowly in a circular motion. He instantly pressed back against Snap, the fingers on his hip digging in slightly to stop him from moving too much. 

He kept his eyes closed, not to ignore what was happening to him, but to immerse himself in it. It had been so long, and everything inside him had been building up. His hands gripped Snap’s thighs as he rubbed him through his flight suit, the friction from the fabric making him gasp. 

Poe raised a shaky hand to his chest, tugging at the orange fabric, unfastening it to the bottom, where Snap’s hand easily slid inside before he could even remove his arms from the sleeves. With heavy breathing, he almost weakly tried to take his arms out, trying to shed himself of some clothes, suddenly feeling hotter. 

Glancing down, he saw Snap’s fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers before his fingers nudged under the elastic and slid down the hair, pausing briefly at the base. There was no denying the hard-on he was sporting, and he felt too embarrassed to even look at Snap. He felt like a mess, his arms half in the sleeves of his flight suit, the same suit that was wide open.He was about to count small mercies for his dignity, thinking at least his dick wasn’t just hanging out of the front, but Snap had gripped it and gently pulled it free so it was now on display, the hideous orange a contrast he had never wanted to see before but now that he had, he just felt flustered; embarrassed in that was that it was just more of a turn on than anything else. 

He fought with the sleeves of the flight suit as Snap lazily stroked his cock, seeming to lack the urgency that Poe had in getting somewhat undressed. He had a small idea that perhaps Snap was getting something from seeing Poe in this position, but he wasn’t going to ask, not when he was getting a potentially no strings attached handjob. 

With a feeling of victory, he finally relinquished his arms from the sleeves of his flightsuit, the grin on his face cut short as he let out a loud moan, Snap’s hand working his dick faster. He lowered his hands back onto Snap’s thighs, gripping them as he was unable to stop himself thrusting up to meet the motion of his friend’s hand. 

“Fuck, keep going,” he practically growled, panting heavily. Beads of sweat began pooling at his temples as he leaned back against Snap, losing himself in the pleasant sensation of Snap’s movements, his hips still pressing up to thrust somewhat weakly as Snap upped his game, flicking his wrist with a precision and skill that could almost rival Poe’s own. 

“Feel good?” Snap asked, his breath hot against Poe’s neck. 

Darting his tongue out to wet his lips, Poe sighed blissfully. “Mhm, so good…” He whispered, his voice shaking almost as much as his body. 

Snap’s hand moved from his hip, his fingers brushing over the bare skin of Poe’s exposed stomach as his other hand continued to work him at a frantic speed. Poe was close, he could feel it, his hands gripping Snap’s thighs; gripping his flight suit as he tried to anchor himself down. The last thing he wanted was to fall from the bed before he had reached his climax. 

“Close, so fucking close,” he muttered between pants, his breath hitching as Snap’s other hand moved lower, grazing over the head of his dick briefly before his fingers soon brushed over his balls. As he felt Snap’s hand almost encase him completely, he let out a shaky moan, his hands clutching at whatever was beneath them as he finally came. 

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, exhaling and laughing as he finally unclenching his fists, releasing Snap’s flight suit. He watched with an almost innocent expression as Snap tucked his dick back into his boxers and fasted his flight suit back up a little. He was about to say something along the lines of ‘I don’t need you to redress me!”’ when Snap wiped his hand on Poe’s thigh, wiping any remaining fluid away to leave a telltale mark on the orange fabric.

“Thanks for that,” Poe said with a huff, turning slightly in Snap’s lap. 

“Are you being sarcastic because I wiped your jizz on your suit, or are you being genuine because I just gave you the best handjob you’ve ever received, if those weak moans from your bunk are anything to go by.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. “A little of column A, lil’ of column B.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah…” Poe let his voice trail off, his eyes looking over Snap’s face for a hint of something; anything. Instead, all Snap did was smile at him, seemingly turning back to normal, like they had just seen a film together, not Poe’s dick and orgasm face. Wait, had Snap seen that? He couldn’t remember where he had been looking when he came. Great, had he embarrassed himself further?

“What I said still stands,” Snap said finally, sensing Poe’s unease. “That didn’t have to mean anything. I was just helping you… relieve stress.”

“Do you want me to… You know…”

Snap shook his head. “I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do. I wanted to make you feel better, make you feel good. Consider it a selfish move on my part. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to do anything at all.”

Poe raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting back and forth over Snap’s face before he placed a hand on the side of his friend’s face, his thumb caressing his beard, feeling the roughness of the hairs against the pad of his thumb. 

Leaning in, he smiled, tilting his head. “Yeah, but what if I wanted to?” He asked, smirking before he pressed his lips against Snap’s mouth.


End file.
